You Belong With Me
by Secret Pure Love
Summary: SONG-FIC Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Taylor Swift Fanfic 100% HitsuKarin


**Hola!... este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio**

* * *

 **YOURE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

 **SHES UPSET.**

 **SHES GOING OFF ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU SAID**

 **CUZ SHE DOESNT, GET YOUR HUMOR LIKE I DO...**

Al frente de mi habitación esta la tuya, y, desde ahi, te veo hablar por teléfono, supongo que es tu novia. Por lo que veo pareces enojado, sigo como si nada estudiando hasta que cuelgas el teléfono. La verdad es que no entiendo como es que puedes tener una novia como ella, pero, bueno, tu la elegiste.

Te veo sentarte en tu cama, por mientras, escribo algo en la libreta por la que nos comunicamos: "¿Estás Bien?"

Tu me respondes: "Si, solo que pelee con ella nuevamente"

Mientras, te respondo y hago una carita como la que dibuje, soy mala en el dibujo, pero los emoticones se me dan bien: "Lo siento :("

 **IM IN THE ROOM**

 **ITS A TYPICAL TUESDAY NIGHT**

 **IM LISTENING TO THE KIND OF MUSIC SHE DOESNT LIKE**

 **AND SHELL NEVER KNOW YOUR STORY LIKE I DO**

Me respondes sonriéndome un cálido: "Gracias" acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa.

Me pongo a escribir otra cosa en la libreta, pero observo tu ventana y veo que has cerrado las cortinas, me pongo un poco triste y veo la libreta.

Un cálido y sincero: "Te Amo"

No se que hacer para demostrarte mis sentimientos, me da miedo lo que puedas responder.

 **BUT SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS**

 **I WEAR T-SHIRTS**

 **SHES CHEER CAPTAIN**

 **AND IM ON THE BLEACHERS**

 **DREAMING ABOUT THE DAY WHEN YOU WAKE UP**

 **AND FIND WHAT YOURE LOOKING FOR HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME**

Que es lo que tiene ella, bueno, mucho, es linda, usa minifaldas y es capitana de porristas. Yo soy nerd, uso rameras y estoy en la banda.

Me acerco al espejo y me empiezo a probar distintos estilos mientras pienso:

¿Cuando te darás cuenta de lo que siento?

Aunque según algunos eso nunca pasará, tengo la esperanza en que si sucederá, a su tiempo, tal vez.

 **IF YOU COULD SEE THAT IM THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU**

 **BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CANT YOU SEE, YOU**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

Quisiera que te dieras cuenta que la verdad si te entiendo

Siempre lo he hecho

Desde que eramos pequeños, cuando jugábamos y reíamos juntos pensando que nunca tendríamos novios o novias

Pero todo debería cambiar algún día

 **WALKIN THE STREETS WITH YOU AND YOUR WORN-OUT JEANS**

 **I CANT HELP THINKING THIS IS HOW IT OUGHT TO BE**

 **LAUGHING ON A PARK BENCH, THINKING TO MYSELF**

 **HEY ISNT THIS EASY**

Al otro día me siento en una silla que fuera de nuestra casa, son las típicas sillas de una plaza, me pongo a leer un libro.

Mientras tu sales con una ropa de vestir que me deja encantada.

Empiezo a conversar contigo animadamente, de pronto, tu corres un mechón de mi cabello, lo que causa que me estremezca y mire tus ojos como en un estado de shock.

Un color turquesa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que los viera.

 **AND YOUVE GOT A SMILE THAT COULD LIGHT UP THIS WHOLE TOWN**

 **I HAVENT SEEN IT IN A WHILE SINCE SHE BROUGHT YOU DOWN**

 **YOU SAY YOURE FINE**

 **I KNOW YOU BETTER THEN THAT**

 **HEY WHATCHA DOING WITH A GIRL LIKE THAT**

Me empiezas a sonreir, y, al observar tu sonrisa me fijo en tus ojos, los cuales, nuevamente no puedo dejar de mirar.

De pronto, veo un coche que se acerca, un deportivo rojo, en donde viene ella.

Te subes a su auto, y ella, como para causarme celos, te besa apasionadamente.

Trato de no mirar para que mi corazón no se rompa.

 **SHE WEARS HIGH HEELS**

 **I WEAR SNEAKERS**

 **SHES CHEER CAPTAIN AND**

 **IM ON THE BLEACHERS**

 **DREAMING ABOUT THE DAY WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND FIND**

 **THAT WHAT YOURE LOOKING FOR HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME**

 **IF YOU COULD SEE THAT IM THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU**

 **BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CANT YOU SEE**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

¿Que soy yo comparada con ella?

Usa tacones, yo zapatillas, maquillaje, yo uso solo lentillas. Es líder de porristas y yo soy de la banda, mucha diferencia a decir verdad.

Aunque aún sigo soñando en declararte mi amor

Y si otros creen que es imposible, seguiré con la esperanza de desmentir eso.

 **STANDING BY AND WAITING AT YOUR BACK DOOR**

 **ALL THIS TIME HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW BABY...**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

Estoy nuevamente sentada en mi cama.

Tu mientras tanto te estas arreglando para el baile.

Ahora que lo recuerdo era nuestro último año.

Yo mientras tanto, sigo estudiando.

 **I REMEMBER YOU DRIVIN TO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

 **IM THE ONE WHO MAKES YOU LAUGH**

 **WHEN YOU KNOW YOURE ABOUT TO CRY**

 **AND I KNOW YOUR FAVORITE SONGS**

Me preguntaste por la libreta: **"Irás esta noche"**

Yo te conteste: **"Me quedaré estudiando"** Asentiste y te fuiste al baile, dándome una última mirada.

Vi colgado al lado de mi espejo, mi vestido para el baile, un vestido blanco y largo.

Me decidí y entre al baño con el vestido, decidí que iría al baile y te diría mis sentimientos.

 **AND YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DREAMS**

 **THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG**

 **THINK I KNOW ITS WITH ME...**

 **CANT YOU SEE THAT IM THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU**

Corrí para poder llegar al baile a tiempo, soy muy puntual tal vez.

Allí, en la entrada, me armé de valor y la crucé.

Todos me estaban viendo y sentí un poco de vergüenza, nunca estuve en una situación así antes. Te busqué con la mirada y te encontré conversando con tus amigos cuando volteaste.

Al parecer te sorprendiste al verme allí, con un vestido blanco, el cabello suelto y arreglado, sin los lentes y con un maquillaje suave.

 **BEEN HERE ALL ALONG**

 **SO WHY CANT YOU SEE**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **STANDING BY AND WAITING AT YOUR BACK DOOR**

 **ALL THIS TIME**

Estabas caminando hacia donde yo estaba parada.

De pronto ella te detuvo y trato de ligar contigo.

Tu no la dejaste y te acercaste a mi.

Yo hice lo mismo hasta que estuve frente a tí.

 **HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW**

 **BABY YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT JUST MAYBE**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **YOU BELONG WITH ME...**

Vi que ella se retiraba enfadada de que no le hubieras prestado atención

Estando frente a ti, me armé de valor y saqué la hoja que pertenecía a mi libreta, y en la cuál estaba escrito mi: "Te Amo"

Tu sonreíste y, del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta también sacaste una hoja, mostrándomela. Quería llorar de la felicidad, es esa hoja estaba escrito un sincero: "Te Amo", acompañado de una tierna sonrisa, la cual me dedicaste.

A mismo momento también te dediqué una, y decidí acercarme a ti, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso tierno y sincero.

Nunca olvidaré ese día, en el que nos declaramos mutuamente, ese día, el cuál fue el más feliz de mi vida

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?, bueno, malo, pésimo, merezco tomates xD, okno, eso no**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, no tenía mucha inspiración para escribir así que, por eso quedó como esta xD**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
